Revenge
by PolandSpringz
Summary: From Yukkei Yesterday to Outer Science, Haruka never forgot what Kenjirou did. An idea I came up with a couple months ago where Takane dies first and Haruka finds her. Rated T for blood and gore. (Kind of my sequel to Cliché Actor)
1. Chapter 1

My head hung over her shoulder as I shook with fear. My hand was wrapped around her wrist, frantically moving on its own, trying to find a pulse. The sunset mocked me as it casted our shadows at the ground. I glared at them with blurry eyes as the shadows stood still, keeping a memory frozen in time, a memory of his death. I calmly removed myself from the hollow embrace and grinded my teeth as I fought back my screams. I balled my fists and hung my head silently. Muffled whimpers fell from my lips as his lifeless body continued to cast his sleeping shadow. _Her eyes_, I thought to myself as I the water droplets trickled off my cheeks. I through my hands up and wailed at the ceiling. I covered my eyes and felt the tears fall through the cracks between my fingers. All those moments, all those times, all the days when I had smiled sweetly at her, every second when I had waved to her in the morning, she glared at me with those eyes. I saw through them though. Somehow, even though I was the densest person on the planet, they were transparent to me. I wished I had held her all those times; spoke to her all those times instead of ate or slept. But now, she was gone.

I stopped screaming and glared over towards the man in the corner, he was still holding it for god's sake. The syringe filled with that horrible drug, the one put her to rest, permanently. I began to loathe sleep as each second passed by. I felt my body slowly lose control of itself due to the trauma I felt creeping up in the back of my skull. I wouldn't let it happen, not yet. I didn't have enough energy to attack the man so I simply whispered in a raspy voice sore from screaming and crying.

"How could you Sensei? I don't understand…Why would you do this to Taka-" I felt my limbs be cut off and I fell to the ground, and I forced my last bit of strength I had to wrap my arms around her. My head leaned over her shoulder as I glared at the man. "I'll never forgive you Sensei. I refuse to let you go unpunished for killing Takane."

Everything shut off.


	2. Chapter 2

And then everything turned on, and shut off again, then turned on once more.

I gripped the blade in my blood covered, chapped fingers. He stood before me, another one of the lost "children", it didn't matter anymore. I just needed to do this and then I could move onto the next victim. And then the next, and the next, and the next. And soon they would be all gone! All gone! Each and every one of them would be gone!

And then they would be back. The silly girl always reset the time. I just had to time it right for the green boy's death. Until then I could play around with the others. I grabbed the man by his lab coat and threw him across the room. Soon he would be dead too! Soon he would pay!

I pulled my dagger back and started to lunge at him, smiling as I knew that killing him would prevent the him from killing her. I'm sure this time I would get it right! I had too! So many times I had tried, and so many times I had failed, but today, I would save her! I was sure of it. I was almost there…

I stopped suddenly before the man, and pulled a syringe from my pocket and stabbed the man right in the heart.

"You like that you worthless man! You can die in the same way she did! Isn't it beautiful, revenge?! Feel that! That's the feeling of your body shutting down! That's what you made her experience! How does it feel?! Tell me old man!" I stood back as he slumped against the wall in defeat. His eyes were wide open as his hand slowly uncurled. I heard a scream from across the town. I smirked as I looked over my shoulder. I turned back to him and whispered, "Let's play again tomorrow, Sensei." His eyes widened even more at the childish sound in my voice before it turned back to the scratchy, sibilant tone, "Because you're death isn't over yet."

And I flew across town.

I knew that scream. I heard it so many times before. It was that stupid girl. That stupid girl that held the key to resetting my life. I landed beside the blood stained yield sign and strutted forward expecting to see the girl on the ground crying, pleading, and then I would make her reset her life.

Instead I was met with a different set of eyes.

"Ene!?"

"Haruka!"

"What the hell are you doing here! You should be dead!"

"I am, well you are too, to be technical. I mean everyone already was, you just confirmed it."

"How-"

"Mary. She granted me the power of all the snakes. She gave up after all those times you forced her to reset."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE GAVE UP?"

"I mean, she is no longer here. She is dead, gone for good. That was her request, before she let the snakes bite me. You no longer have any reign here Haruka. For I am the new queen of tragedy."

Mary was dead. Ene now had the power to reset time. No big deal, right?! Someone can still reset time after all! She can reset it and she'll have the memories and she'll be able to stop her death! Everything will work out! Right?!

"Don't expect me to let you go so easy Haruka. You let your emotions take control. You can't lie to me. This was within you all along, right? I'm going to stop you, but I'm also going to stop myself."

"Taka-"

Snakes shot through my body as the girl whipped her arm out at me, mumbling something at the snakes. My stomach was penetrated and I fell to the ground.

"Now, let us die together, shall we?" She smiled for a minute before the snakes slithered back through the air and pierced her as well. Through my dead eyes, I saw her crawl over to me and I felt her arms wrap around me as the two of us faded away. I felt something press against my face as I faded.

I was never to awak-


End file.
